


Unshaven, Unkempt

by Poorlittleklainer



Series: Klaine One Shots [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlittleklainer/pseuds/Poorlittleklainer
Summary: Scrolling through Tumblr and saw this post and suddenly got inspired:I just want Kurt to walk around the loft one time with full blown stubble like ARE YOU SURE IT WAS RACHEL SANTANA. ARE YOU REALLY SURE. and Blaine falls over because Kurt with stubble





	Unshaven, Unkempt

 

It was petty. Kurt knew it was petty and he shouldn't care about what Santana thinks or says because 90% of what comes out of Santana's mouth shouldn't be taken seriously. And yet, for a brief moment, all Kurt could think about was the constant comments about how he wasn't a real guy, how he was just another girl because he was gay. And of course, he knew it wasn't true and he was much more confident than he was in high school, but still. 

 

So that's why Kurt finds himself staring at his reflection in the mirror, razor in hand, already covered in shaving cream. And yet, he stops inches away from his skin. He's not doing anything that day. It was Saturday, nobody had school,  and Blaine and him were just planning on being lazy around the loft before maybe going somewhere for dinner. He honestly didn't even know if Santana was going to be home, but for some reason, Kurt wets a towel and wipes the shaving cream off his face. He doesn't have a beard or anything, just some light brown stubble. His facial hair doesn't grow that fast, but he usually always shaves in the mornings and doesn't remember a day he hasn't shaved since puberty and he started needing to shave his face.

 

But still, there he was, walking out of the bathroom in a pair of loose jeans and a simple tee shirt, hair done, and still wearing a little bit of stubble. Nobody was in the common area yet. Kurt tended to wake up earlier than the girls so he could get a shower before they hogged the bathroom. So he heads into the kitchen to start the coffee, texting with Blaine as he rides the subway to the loft. He hears one of the girls hop into the shower, and decides that since he's up and has nothing else to do, he might as well make breakfast. It wasn't like he was going to do anything fancy, just makes some eggs, cut up some fruit, and pop in some toast for the vegan in the loft. 

 

Blaine's train doesn't take long, so the first girl gets out of the shower when Blaine texts that he's heading up the stairs. So while the eggs cook, Kurt open the door for him. He pulls him into a hug as per usual and kisses his cheek, like they always do. And he's momentarily surprised by the look Blaine gives, until Blaine reaches up and gently strokes down one of Kurt's unshaven cheeks. 

 

"You didn't shave," Blaine mutters, and Kurt feels himself blushing as Blaine gently strokes a thumb over the stubble of his jawline. 

 

"Um, yeah. I didn't," Kurt says. He stands there for a minute, unsure. Should he tell Blaine why he didn't shave? Even though he knows he's being stupid? But Blaine doesn't seem to be making that big of a deal about it, so Kurt doesn't as well. Instead, he just takes Blaine's bag for him and sets it on one of their chairs. 

 

"I made coffee," Kurt points towards their coffee pot, filled with coffee for the four of them, and Blaine smiles gratefully. 

 

"Thank you," Blaine says, and then leans up and kisses Kurt's cheek. Kurt smiles at the action, and turns back to the eggs. Blaine starts cutting some of the fruit they had in the fridge after making his coffee, and Rachel walks out of her room in her red dress for work just as the toast pops out of the toaster. Kurt points towards the toast and fruit for her, as well as the coffee, and Rachel thanks him before grabbing her own food. 

 

The second shower stops, and Kurt grabs his food and sits on the couch next to Blaine. The two of them eat quickly, just watching the morning news. Blaine takes their plates to the kitchen when both of them are done, and when he comes back he rests against Kurt's chest, and Kurt just rests an arm on the back of the couch while they watch the news. 

 

And then Santana comes out, and Kurt can't help but remember her saying " _and we all know it ain't Kurt,"_ for just one second. So Kurt watches her as she heads towards the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup and then she finally turns to the couch. She stops for a minute, and Kurt raises an eyebrow at her as she stares. He knows he never goes unshaven, it's just something he's never wanted to do before. But now, here he is, sporting stubble just because of what Santana said at the glee reunion. 

 

"Yes, Santana?" Kurt asks, unable to help himself from feeling just that little bit smug when he sees Santana stare. Like he said earlier, he knows it's petty, but he just can't help feeling good at just reaffirming to Santana that yes, Kurt is a man who has to shave his face because men have facial hair they need to shave.

 

"Are you trying to grow a beard now, Lady Hummel? Because I'd love to charge people to come see the bearded lady. I need some extra cash," Santana states. Kurt rolls his eyes, used to her comments but still, he's a little smug. 

 

"Don't you have to work too, Santana?" Kurt states, trying for nonchalance even though part of him really wants to bring up the exact reason behind his newfound acceptance of stubble wearing. He thinks Santana knows this is in response to her words, but he's not sure if she even remembers. 

 

"Whatever. Come on, Berry. I'm not letting you make both of us late," Santana grabs the back of Rachel's dress and pulls her towards the door. Kurt watches the two of them walk out of the door, a self-satisfied smirk on his face when he sees Santana turn around and pointedly roll her eyes. That's all the confirmation Kurt needs to know that Santana totally knows what the stubble is about. 

 

The door has barely closed when he feels the softest press of lips on the underside of his jaw. He glances down to see Blaine looking up at him, eyes wide and a smile on his face. 

 

"I thought they would never leave," Blaine states, and it surprises Kurt with how much _want_ is already in Blaine's voice. Usually it takes a while of making out before Blaine gets to this point, but before Kurt can say anything Blaine leans in and kisses him hard.

 

"You know, I think you should not shave more often," Blaine murmurs, pulling away to kiss down the line of his jaw. They spend some time making out on the couch, before Blaine pulls back. 

 

"It's really hot," Blaine continues. And when he kisses Kurt again, hard enough for both of them to fall back and get a bit more comfortable on the couch, Kurt thinks that he might be open to the stubble look a bit more often. 

 


End file.
